


Sexy Times With Ross and Demelza Poldark

by ship_of_fancy



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy
Summary: random moments of love and sex with ross and demelza. mainly drabble





	1. Chapter 1

On the day before their wedding, as Demelza ran up the stairs toward Ross, a tremendous flash of desire went through her body. On the landing Ross grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall to what would soon be their bedchamber. Her legs went weak as the door closed behind them. She felt Ross’s mouth on hers, his lips tasting of brandy, sweet. She opened her mouth. At that moment she felt his hand come up beneath her gown, heard the rustle of material pushed aside, felt his warm hand between her legs, to caress her. She put her arms around his neck and hung there as he placed both hands beneath her bare buttocks and lifter her, carrying her to the bed. The thought of becoming Mistress Ross Poldark was so heady she felt nothing but pleasure from the most likely sinful things he was doing to her with his mouth and fingers. Her life had taken the most amazing turn and if she burnt in hell for all eternity because of this, him, it would certainly be worth it.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Demelza’s head thudded against the headboard, desire coursing through her from the point where his tongue was driving her mad. She wrapped her leg around his back, urging him closer, her hands holding his head as she rocked into him. Feeling the rough stubble of his beard against her sensitive inner thighs was its own enticement, heightening her awareness of her body and it’s total submission to her husband’s persistent demands. As she shuddered in surrender, she called his name. “Ross, oh, Ross!” and then collapsed among the pillows. He held her close until she regained her senses.

 

 

 


	3. Drabble......

Demelza was on fire. Her cheeks burned. She was breathless from sustained arousal. Perspiration beaded between her breasts. Ross gathered her wrists in one hand and held them above her head, preventing her from doing anything but stare into his eyes as she gushed in orgasm. She couldn’t touch, but she could see his magnificent erection as it trust in and out of her. It was driving her crazy not to touch him, but Ross was in charge and she was his most obedient servant. When at last he was spent, he freed her hands and she caressed his face.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Sexy Saturday Story

Ross was in one of his moods. He didn’t look at Demelza when he came in and strode straight to his library and shut the door. Demelza wondered what was troubling him. Was it the mine or George Warleggan or perhaps nothing at all.  Ross was temperamental and just a mere thought could send him into a black humor that might last for days. But Demelza didn’t have days. Tonight was the first time she and Ross were having friends to dine with them, and she needed her husband in a good mood before Dwight and Caroline and John and that horrible Ruth Treneglos arrived. How she had ever let Caroline and Ross talk her into this she didn’t know, but she had and now Ross was being difficult.

All the food was ready. She only had a few last minute preparations that she would take care of once her guests had arrived. She slowly stirred the custard that she was making to serve with her cherry almond cake.

***smutty***

As they so often did, her thoughts turned to Ross and the bedroom. Just that morning Ross had been in good spirits when he had awoken. Ross had rolled over on his side and pulled her to him, his hands finding her breasts as his lips kissed the back of her neck. She had groaned with pleasure and pushed her hips back until she felt his hard cock against her buttocks. Just as he had started to lift her nightdress, Prudie had screeched up the stairs that Zacky Martin was there needing to see Ross and he had left her in bed, longing for him. Now he was home and her longing had returned as an ache between her legs. The creamy custard was giving her some errant thoughts, which if she believed in hell would surely send her there.

She carefully took the pot from the fire. She hoped she wasn’t ruining her sweet dish, but the thought of Ross and what she could do overpowered all reason. Prudie had taken the children to the Martin’s and if she hurried, she felt she could ensure that Ross would be in a better mood before their guests arrived.

Demelza poured some custard in a shallow dish, then ran upstairs and changed out of her clothes and into her newest nightdress. The fine linen was trimmed with lace and the dainty fabric clung to her curves. She took down her hair and brushed her long hair into a curtain of curls that hung half way down her back.

Back in the kitchen, Demelza put her finger in the dish of custard. It was just a bit warm and if she did say so herself, delicious. She poured Ross a generous glass of port and went into the library.

The sunlight from the window shone through Ross’s wild hair. His brow was furrowed as he read the mining book on the desk before. He looked up at her and frowned. “Are you unwell? Why are you in your nightdress?”

“I’m fine, Ross. We had some unfinished dealings from this morning that I thought we should take care of.” She handed him the port and took another finger full of custard and slowly sucked it from her finger, whilst looking straight into his dark eyes.

Ross tossed back his drink and set the glass on his desk. “What are you thinking, Demelza?”

“Well, you seem so out of sorts and I thought I might cheer you up.”

“And how do propose to do that?” he asked. While his voice was gruff, his body was now relaxed and and he leaned back in his chair and looked up at his wife.

“I propose you do take off those boots and britches.”

“Yes, my lady,” said Ross and he did as she bid him.

“And perhaps that shirt, too.” Ross obeyed and soon was sitting naked before her. Demelza stood in front of Ross and took a deep breath for her husband was quite handsome and manly. Thick black hair covered his muscular chest, and his strong thighs always made her quiver with desire.

Ross reached for her and she didn’t resist as he lifted her gown above her hips, pulled her closer and kissed her bower. Demelza took a step back and her gown fell back into place covering her once again.

“Now Ross, I reckon you have a lot on your mind. And I was thinking since you invited guests for dinner it’s only fair to them that you be in a more pleasant state of mind before they arrive. I thought that maybe you would like to try this custard that I was planning for our last course.” Demelza again scooped up some custard and this time put her finger in Ross’s mouth. She shivered as she felt his tongue lick all the custard off her finger. “Is it good enough for Ruth Treneglos?” she asked.

“Yes. It’s delicious.” Ross told her. “Let me have some more,” he demanded.

“Oh, no! Why you’ll spoil your supper, Ross! I’m not sure it’s quite good enough. I think I’ll need to taste it again.” Demelza knelt in front of Ross and dipped two fingers into the custard. She slowly slurped the creamy confection. “Oh, dear! I’ve spilled some!” She looked down at her nightdress with mock distress. “I suppose I should take this off.” She pulled her gown off and and then smeared some custard on her nipples. “Well, maybe a tiny taste more would be ok.” Demelza  cupped her breasts and offered them to Ross. He leaned forward and took first one and then the other  and sucked all the sweet custard from them, his dark face stubble only adding to her delight.

“Now, Ross I can tell you think the custard is good enough for our company, but I really should test it myself.” Demelza gently wiped a small amount on Ross’s throbbing credentials. She held her hair back with one hand and slowly lowered her head until she had Ross in her mouth. “Mmmmmm,” she hummed and she knew the vibration from her throat only added to Ross’s pleasure.

Ross had thrown his head back and was holding on to the armrests of his chair. “Yes, this custard is quite delicious,” Demelza mused. “I better finish it up!” Ross was filling up her mouth and her free hand held him steady as her mouth sucked and teased Ross into a more agreeable frame of mind.

Just as he was about to let go, Demelza stopped. She looked up at her husband. His chest was heaving his eyes were closed. “Now,Ross, I’m going to get every last drop.” She smiled with pleasure when she heard him moan and with a deep breath for courage, for though she loved the taste of Ross and the feel of him pushing last her lips, there was still that element of hot surprise to  come. Her tongue was busy and then the feel of Ross’s trusts hitting the back of her throat. With a gulp she swallowed, and when he had regained some composure she looked up a Ross with a smile. “It is delicious!” she told him. She licked her lips. Then without thinking, she leaned over and nipped Ross on the inside of his thigh.

His gasp made her laugh and she jumped to her feet. “Judas, Ross!” She snatched up her nightdress and turned when she reached the door. “Make haste! We have company coming!”

 

 


	5. Kisses By the Fire....

Demelza poured two glasses of port and walked over to where Ross was sitting on the settle next to the fire. “Here, Ross,” she said as she handed him his drink.

 

“Thank you, my love,” he told her, then he unexpectedly pulled her down on to his lap.

 

“Ross!” His affection for her was always something of a pleasant yet unexpected surprise. Since her mother died, she’d grown up with no gentleness and even though she was married now and enjoyed the pleasures of the bedroom, she still wasn’t use to the intimate physical expressions Ross was liking to show her.

 

“Kiss me,” Ross demanded with a smile, the fire making the amber in his brown eyes sparkle.

 

Demelza took a sip of port and stared over the rim of her glass at her handsome husband. That he was her husband was still amazing to her and she put her glass on the table next to them. She leaned forward and cupped Ross’s face with her hands and put her lips on his. This part of being married was the what she liked the best. Oh, she enjoyed lying with him, and making a home for him, and talking things over, all those things were nothing like she expected marriage would be.

 

But these nights before the fire, when all Ross wanted was her arms around his neck and to share long, deep kisses, were her very favorite thing about being Mrs Ross Poldark, mistress of Nampara House.

 

 

 


	6. Making Love....

Ross sprawled across a settee at the far end of Killewarren’s ballroom. Typically, when forced to socialize, Ross’s mood darkened and he drank far more than he should. He was watching Caroline’s guests dance, and he, not for the first time, did marvel at the ladies in the newly fashionable high waisted gowns. It amused him that during the day, women wore long sleeves and high necklines, but at night modesty was thrown out the widow with the very low necklines and short sleeves. Not to mention the sheer fabrics and nearly non existent under garments. It was fascinating to now see the outline of the female legs, that for all of Ross’s memory, had been well hidden beneath yards and yards of fabric.

He watched his wife move gracefully and felt a twinge of guilt that he had rebuffed her suggestion he dance with her, but he was enjoying the sight of her moving around the room, flirting with Davis Giddy. As he drained his glass of brandy, he thought again about how much he appreciated the new fashion the women were now wearing.

The high waisted gowns revealed more than they concealed. He knew that women as slim as Demelza were no longer required to wear the long corsets from earlier days. From experience Ross knew that the small corselet Demelza wore between her chemise and gown was easily undone and that beneath her petticoat her long, coltish legs would be bare above her silk stocking.

Ross threw back the rest of his drink and as the music ended he strode across the room and as patiently as possible reclaimed his wife.

“Demelza, I must talk to you.” His voice was stern and had an edge to it that prevented any argument. He led Demelza from the party and holding tight to her arm guided her up the stairs to their bedchamber.

“Ross! Whatever is the matter?” She wasn’t really worried. Ross hated parties and was just looking for a reason to escape.

His lips were tightly pressed and he didn’t say anything until he had closed the door behind them.

The firelight set off her creamy white skin and the tantalizing rise of her bosom was driving him to distraction.

“It has come to my attention that,regrettably, I have  ignored you far more than a husband should. I beg your forgiveness and wish to make amends.” His eyes were smiling above his stern countenance.

“And how do you reckon you might make amends, Ross?” asked Demelza as she tried to suppress the smile that played upon her lips.

“Perhaps like this,” said Ross as he kissed her neck. “Or perhaps like this,” he murmured as he bend and kissed the top of her bust. The low cut of her gown barely covered the rosy peaks of her breasts and he easily freed them from the low cut bodice and with a growl, bent and began to flick them with his tongue into hard pebbles.

Demelza ran her fingers through her husbands wild curls. After more than a decade of marriage she still found him desirable and exciting. The thought of all their friends and neighbors just a floor below made his unexpected seduction all the more exhilarating

Demelza lifted Ross’s head and found his mouth with hers and kissed him long and deeply, exploring, as if for the first time, his lips and savoring the taste of the brandy that lingered delightfully in his mouth.

Then she stood before him and unfastened her bodice and let her gown and petticoat pool around her feet. She deftly unlaced her short stays and soon only her chemise and stockings remained.

Ross removed his tail coat and threw it carelessly over a chair. His evening shoes were kicked off and then he turned to his wife. Demelza looked into her husband’s dark brown eyes and the desire she saw there made her catch her breath. Yet calmly she removed his neck cloth and then unbuttoned his waistcoat. Demelza took Ross’s hand and lead him to the four poster.

Demelza leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. She felt Ross run his hands up her thighs and push her knees apart. Then his mouth started devouring her.

She flung one arm over her face and she with her other, she reached down and ran her fingers through Ross’s thick, dark curls. His head moved as his tongue explored fully the depths of her desire. His fingers opened her wider and she instinctively pushed her hips against his face wanting more of the ecstasy he was creating in her.

Little groans escaped from the back of her throat and she moaned when Ross lifted her chemise and began caressing her right nipple, rubbing it between his forefinger and thumb. Her heart was pounding and her breath was quickening as she felt herself on the edge of letting go, she couldn’t wait for that exquisite release, yet his face between her legs felt so good, so absolutely wonderful, she didn’t want it to end. His stubble intensified the pleasure beyond all distraction.

Suddenly the over whelming desire to feel him inside her prevailed. “My love!” she exclaimed as she wiggled down the bed as she pulled him up and kissed him hard, tasting herself on his mouth. When he trust deeply, Demelza wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms hugged his neck. “Oh, Ross!” She called his name as he buried his head in her hair and fell limp on top of her.

“My God, you are wonderful,” his deep voice roughly whispered. She kissed the of 

his head and held him tight until their breathing slowed. “I love you,” he told her and she laughed with pleasure.

Ross rolled off of her and took her in his arms. Truly, she was the luckiest woman in the world. She snuggled in as he held her tight.

“Must we rejoin the party?” Ross grumbled as he kissed her damp temple.

“Why I think we must, Ross. Caroline will be wondering where we are.” Demelza closed her eyes for a moment. There was no where she rather be than in bed with Ross. She always felt safe and content after making love with him. He was all things to her, lover, husband, protector. “Let’s just rest a minute. Then we must get dressed.”

“Yes, my love, just a minute,” agreed Ross and as soon as Demelza was  breathing softly and evenly, he leaned over and blew out the candles. He’d beg Caroline’s forgiveness tomorrow, but he was certain of all their friends, Caroline understood that love was all that mattered. He tightened his arms around Demelza and soon he joined her in blissful slumber.


	7. Drabble inspired by s4e7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble inspired by s4e7

She was besotted with him anew. His desire for her left her insatiable. His attentions made her believe he really did love her, something she always doubted despite his words to the contrary. This new beginning he promised her in London was like being reborn as the lady she wished to be.. He had encouraged her to show off and be a butterfly then his anger and jealousy had ruined everything. That he was sorry, she believed. When he came home covered in blood her dream evaporated. Ross would never control himself and she would always be a miner’s daughter.


	8. London Drabble…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London Drabble….

She was ridiculous, but being nude in broad daylight made her shy. Watching Ross shave caused her to ache with desire. He refused to get her nightgown. He stepped on the sheet causing her to fall down, then he crawled on top of her, teasing her by not lying fully on her, just kissing her. The feel of his smooth cheeks was such a change from the usual stubble. She was in London, naked on the boarding house floor, with Ross promising to have her right there. She arched her back pressing up to meet him, She wanted him now.


	9. Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poldark drabble

Drake and Demelza sat in the kitchen talking, unaware Ross was in his library.

“Love will come, Drake, as it did for Ross and me.”

“There weren’t no love when ye wed?”

“For me there was. But love did come for Ross much later.”

Ross was shocked, dare he admit, hurt by her words. Truthfully, he had married her as it seemed the right thing to do, but to hear her say she thought he had not loved her filled him with sadness. Though he had not said the words, he had realized he loved her the moment they kissed.

 

 


	10. To Begin Again….

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Begin Again….

Demelza was doing her chores when Ross came home late. She hadn’t seen him for hours, not since she had persuaded him to join the other men down on the beach.

 

As ever, when he came home, her heart beat a little faster. Since he had returned from London, Ross seemed more anxious than ever to reconcile with her, and to be honest, she no longer felt cold towards him. When he mentioned he had been to Trenwith, her first impulse was to crown him, but his brown eyes were sad and his voice truly sincere, she had at once completely forgiven him all his past transgressions. It seemed only fair as he had been so understanding about Hugh. This was, she had to admit to herself, why she would have to let him know she forgave him Elizabeth. She now understood that one did not always know when love might happen. She had not sought out Hugh and yet she could not deny she had felt love for him.

 

She was completely surprised when he said,”I have something for you,” and took from his saddle bag a box and presented her with earrings.

 

“Ross!”she breathed with shock and excitement. A gift! For though Ross was generous, and let her spend what she wanted, she was frugal and only bought what was necessary.

 

“All these months you’ve had nothing from me but doubts and mistrust. I thought you deserved better.” He looked so earnest and true, her heart melted for him.

 

She was speechless with delight. She immediately put them on and when she fumbled, Ross had fastened the earring for her, his hands touching her neck and making her hope that perhaps at last they could show each other the affection that would make their reunion complete.

 

Ross started to kiss her and she had to ask, “Are we strangers still?”

 

“Yes,” he replied, “but strangers that know every inch of each other’s skin.”

 

Ross’s words made her tremble. All the nights she’d lain awake thinking how much she missed him. His caresses, his hairy thigh thrown over her leg, the way the muscles in his chest felt when she ran her hands over them. Now Her hands held him tight and she hoped to never let him go.

 

“So perhaps we should begin again from there.” His voice was husky with desire and when he kissed her passionately, she could not help but to kiss him back for it was this part of her life with Ross she had missed most.

 

When he picked her up and sat her on the kitchen table she was heavy with desire. She didn’t protest but felt her quickening pulse as he shrugged off his coat and pushed her down as he continued kissing her. His lips traveled downward as his hand pushed all her skirts and petticoat aside. She unbuttoned his breeches and at last they were together. The longing was over and the loving that was their essence began the healing that would carry them through all that the future might bring.

 

Their love making was fast and furious and soon over. As they caught their breath, Ross rested his head on her bosom and Demelza ran her fingers through his sweaty curls.

 

“Shall we continue upstairs, Ross?” she asked. He got to his feet and fastened his pants as she smoothed her skirts down. “Bring the port will you?” He nodded and caught her eye and they both laughed with delight.

 

“What ever you desire, my love. I am your humble servant,” he told her as he stole a quick kiss.

 

She took his hand and lead him up to their bed chamber. She felt at last, whole again. Her fingers went to her ear. He did love her! Oh, it wasn’t just the earrings, though they were beautiful. That he had thought of her and so obviously wanted her was making her feel happy. More happy than she could remember feeling.

 

“Ross,” she laughed as he undid her bodice. ”Ross!”

 

He deep chuckle, as he untied her skirt and petticoat and let them fall to the floor, was the true sign to her that they would be alright, that the old feelings were back.

 

“And now, my love,” he asked as he laid her back against the pillows and climbed in bed with her, “you are not to be rid of me?”

 

“No, Ross. I am not to be rid of you,” and she pulled him down on top of her and covered him with kisses. Kisses that meant her heart was truly his and his alone. There was no doubt now. They would mend and be stronger for it. Her fears were now gone and she realized nothing mattered but their love.

 

 


	11. A Very Short Story.......

Ross walked out of the ocean and Demelza met him on the beach. First she kissed his lips, then she kissed his chest. “Mmmm, salty,” she murmured. She kissed his lips again.


	12. Friday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy

Friday was warmer than usual and in the early morning, as the dawn was breaking, the sun began to light up the window. Demelza got up to get a drink of water.

She sat at her dressing table too hot to get back into bed with Ross who was asleep on his back, all six feet of him sprawled across the bed.

Demelza never tired of looking at her handsome husband. His wild, black curls were spread across his pillow. Relaxed, his brow was smooth, no furrows of impatience marred it’s surface. The scar that ran from his left eye down his cheek added to his mysterious, dark good looks. His heavy stubble, never a beard and never clean shaven, accentuated his cheekbones. His arms were strong, his forearms covered in dark hair.

How she yearned to run her fingers through the thick mat of curly hair that covered Ross’s muscular chest from his neck to his still flat belly and trailed under the sheet that partially covered his upper thighs. Oh, his thighs! Robust and powerful from years of riding a horse, his thighs were one of her most favorite things about Ross.

She longed to pull the covers off for she never tired of looking at him, but she hated to wake him. Ross rarely slept this late. He was always the first one up, ready to face the day.

Demelza could no longer resist the temptation before her. She took off her shift and got back into bed. The chores and mining would have to wait for there were more important matters to attend to. She rubbed her cheek along his jaw and woke him with a kiss to his neck and soon she melted at his touch. Loving was all that mattered. It was their reason for being.

 

 


	13. My true, real, and abiding love…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ross and demelza love

“She will never come between us again” promised Ross. Demelza’s eyes filled with tears. The words she’d longed to hear. Would they be enough?

 

“Don’t cry,” Ross ached to hold her but he was afraid she would rebuff him, so he poured them both a brandy. “Here, drink this.”

 

The night had been fraught with danger and emotion, but she had not left him. They drank their brandy. “Go to bed, Demelza. I promise tomorrow will be brighter.”

 

“You will come with me?”

 

“If that is what you wish, my love.”

 

She held her hand out to him.

 

“Yes, Ross.”

 

 

 

 


	14. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza  
> ross comes home and finds demelza cleaning in the nude

 

It was late Friday and Ross was still not home from Truro. Jud and Prudie were finally abed after drinking all the canary Francis had given them last Christmas. They were so rowdy that Demelza had put a few drops of laudanum in their last mug. She wanted to make sure they stayed asleep. They had fought and argued all day and Demelza was so irritated that she’d impulsively spiked their drinks.

Demelza waited in the library clad only in one of Ross’s old shirts. She straightened the books in the shelves and studied the mining maps spread out on Ross’s desk. When she finally heard Darkie clip clop into the court yard, she smiled.  Ross was home! That she felt such extreme lust for her husband was at first confusing, until she realized the great pleasure Ross found in her willingness to excite him and to receive his lessons in the school of Venus.

“Demelza!” Hearing Ross call her name always sent a thrill through her body.

“I’m in here,” she answered.

“Demelza,” said Ross. “What are you doing up so late?” He was surprised to,find his wife in the library clad in barely nothing, his brown tricorn atop her head. “And why are you wearing my hat?”

She smiled up at her husband, and put her hand to her head.”I couldn’t sleep until you got home so I decided to clean. I found your hat under the chair.” She took off his hat and shook out her red curls. “I was thinking, Ross, that we should try out every room in Nampara.”

Ross looked at her, a smile playing around his lips. “What do you mean try out? Try out what?” He took off his coat and jacket and walked over to his wife and took her in his arms.

“Judas, Ross, don’t make me say it!” Demelza’ s naivete about sex excited Ross especially combined with her willingness to try new things. She flitted away from him and Ross watched Demelza pour two glasses of brandy   and bring them over, she handed one to Ross and then perched on his desk as he made himself comfortable in his chair.

“Ross, was your father a bad man?” asked Demelza.

“What do you mean? Because of those pictures I found?” Ross took a long drink of his brandy, “No, I don’t think so. He did like women and he would take payment for services rendered in other means besides money. That’s why he had those shunga and why we have so many books and paintings.”

“Well, I found something else,” and she picked up a packet of papers from the desk. “Look at these, Ross! They are far worse than the ones from Japan.”

“You found these in my father’s things?” He put his glass down and took the packet from Demelza.

Demelza nodded her head and watched as Ross looked through the prints. Pictures of the aristocrats making love and doing all sorts of debaucheries to each other.

“Ross, do people really do these things?” she asked him.

“Demelza, these are mostly foolishness. I suspect a man would not really take a fork and knife to a woman whose delights he was about to sample. It is called satire. It’s supposed to be funny. Do you find it funny?”

“Well some is funny. And some is horrible! I do not think I would like four men at once in my bed.” She looked up at him shyly.

“I trust you will only want one man in your bed.” Ross ran his finger down Demelza’s cheek and down the length of her body until he found the hem of her shirt. He flicked it up and put his warm hand on her high.

Demelza leaned over and hugged Ross around the neck. “Only if that man is you,” she said huskily. Her mouth found his and she tasted the brandy and lightly bit his lower lip. Ross pulled her into his lap and kissed her back.

“This man wants you now,” and he pushed his mining maps and papers to the floor, and gently helped Demelza to lie upon his desk.

“Here, Ross?” she chuckled at her eager husband.

“You said you’d like to try every room, my love. You know my only desire is to do as you wish.” Ross tossed back the rest of his brandy, and as he knelt on the desk he pushed Demelza’s legs apart with his knees.

“Oh, Ross,” she murmured. She couldn’t help but smile as samples of ore hit the floor with a thud. She reached for him, putting her hand on the back of his neck, lifting her lips to his. They kissed, first lightly, then more urgently, his tongue exploring her mouth, her hips tilted against his, her breasts against his chest, her whole body sending a message that was more than clear to Ross.

His fingers were deep in the softness of her hair, and he pulled her against him, thinking that he could never get her close enough to keep her with him, always.

Demelza rubbed her cheek across the stubble on his chin, touched his face with her fingertips, and whispered, “You feel so good, Ross.”

As they made love, Ross wondered what higher power had guided him to find this miner’s daughter. This woman who completed him and made him a better man.

They held each other afterwards. “What do you think of my library now?” Ross asked.

“I do believe it’s my favorite place in all of Nampara,” and she buried her face in his neck as he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom already wondering which room they might try next.

 

 


	15. Demelza Does the Wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love for ross

 

The Monday after Ross and Demelza’s wedding was sunny and bright. Demelza washed all of Ross’s shirts. It gave her a sense of accomplishment to see them all hanging in a row on the line that that stretched across the courtyard of Nampara.

8 white linen shirts danced in the breeze under the morning sun. Eight shirts she knew quite well. The newest shirts, Demelza had made herself before she ever imagined she was making them for the man she would call husband.  The rest had been carefully mended over the years , but were still serviceable and Demelza had learned to keep the fine Holland linen spotless.

She lightly ran her fingers over Ross’s monogram in the lower left corner. R*P. She giggled thinking about how those shirt tails spent most of their days tucked between Ross’s very hairy thighs.

Ross changed his shirts often for not only did he sleep in them, a man was judged by the cleanliness of his linen. Demelza had been quite proud of working for a gentleman and took great care in making sure her gentleman looked his very finest. After his shirts were dry she would spend hours the next day ironing and starching them just so.

And there he found her Tuesday night when he was home late from Truro, standing in front of the fire ironing his shirt with great care. He poured two glasses of port and sat in the settle on the other side of the hearth. “Come join me,” he said in his low voice.

“As soon as I finish,” she shyly smiled at him. She had to concentrate not to burn the linen, for being in the same room with Ross, now that they were married, made her far more nervous than she had expected.

Ross watched her as she hung the shirt on the end of her board, her red hair ablaze from the firelight. She came and stood before him, he uncrossed his legs and and she sat down in his lap taking the offered glass.

She leaned against his chest and listened to his heart beat, relaxed in his arms. While Ross acted as if this was as ordinary as breathing, Demelza still wondered what fate had brought her to this home that was now hers.  She sighed contently as Ross tightened his embrace. “Yes, Ross,” she murmured and turned and kissed him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Monday, Monday (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ross and demelza AU

 

Before she opened her eyes, Demelza realized it was Monday, and though in Cornwall each day was like the one before, she knew that some people hated Mondays, like those poor folk who lived in the 21st century and had been tricked by corrupt governments that working for money was the ticket to freedom. She rolled over and there was Ross. He was moody as fuck, but he was sexy as hell, and he did sometimes bring her presents. Plus, Ross liked her cooking and sitting by the fire at night and drinking port while he told her about his day. They made cute babies together and neither of them had ever heard of underwear. She felt happy that even though she worked like a dog from sun up to sun down, she had the cutest, handsomest husband with the best body in the whole wide world, so she woke him up and gave him a snog , which lead to a shag, and she smiled all day as she did the drudgery that made her house a home for the best lover, who was desired by all her neighbors and even women he’d never met and never even knew existed. Women who weren’t even born yet. Life was good and she was happy it was Monday.

 

 


	17. Body and Soul…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first love

Saturday, the rain stopped. “Tomorrow I want to mow the field now that the weather has cleared,” Ross told Demelza. Since Prudie and Jud had gone to see her sister in Sawle and would be gone for the day, though Demelza had many chores to complete she agreed to help Ross with the mowing. He reasoned it was far more important the animals have hay than for  them to  have a clean house. Demelza could catch up later in the week.

Mowing began at dawn while the hay was still damp. As Ross cleared a swath with his scythe,  Demelza gathered the cut grass and piled it up. Since they had only been married a few months, Demelza was happy to do whatever Ross wanted. Demelza was young and strong and didn’t mind hard work, so the day started off productively.

As the sun rose in the sky it became quite warm in the field. Ross  was able to take off his top and continue scything in the sun, but Demelza dressed for work in her shift, stays, and petticoats was getting hot.

Demelza decided to take a rest in the grass beyond where Ross was mowing. The grass was waist high and Demelza spread out a quilt and took out the ale and bread and cheese she’d brought for them. The tall grass created a small private space and knowing she would be unseen by any passerby she unlaced her stays and took off her petticoats and shoes and stockings. She knew it was a bit scandalous, but the feeling of freedom under the clear skies was a relief.

“Ross! Come have a drink and rest a bit,” she called to her husband . Soon the grass parted and there was Ross sweaty and naked from the waist up. The sight of his hairy chest and rippling muscles made her glad to be there with him.

“Come sit. Have some ale,” Demelza beamed up at him.

He sat and gratefully took the ale from her. “Demelza! Should you be in such a state of undress?” his voice was low and stern but he could not suppress a smile. He took a long drink and his merry eyes laughed at her from above the rim of the cup.

“Oh, Ross. I thought I might expire I was so hot. You can take your shirt off but I can’t work in just my shift. It really is not fair!”

“Not much in life is fair, my love,” he commented. He took off his own boots and stockings and laid back on the blanket, stretching his arms above his head glad for the respite.

He looked so delectable Demelza could not resist leaning over and kissing him. She ran her fingers through his damp curls.

Ross grabbed her shoulders and pulled Demelza down on top of him. As she continued her exploration of her husband’s mouth, running her tongue over his teeth, gently biting his lower lip, Ross found the hem of her shift and and soon his hands were underneath the thin linen, feeling every inch of Demelza’s soft skin.

“Ross,” she murmured as he found her breasts. She pressed against him and felt him hard and persistent. She released the buttons that fastened the waist of his pants. Soon he had freed himself and in turn, insistently tugged Demelza’s shift up over her head and off. Her red hair, loose from its ribbons, hung freely all around him.

Under the blue Cornish sky, in the middle of a half mown field, they were insatiable.  Together they plunged into the sacred union of body and soul. A love stronger than that first tentative infatuation had been awakened. Their happiness was boundless, their desire unquenchable, and their bodies tireless.

The physical love they shared never ceased to astound him. That Demelza had taken to love making so openly and uninhibitedly was a gift he had never imagined. Thinking back on how she took to every new task with enthusiasm, he shouldn’t have been surprised. Well aware of his own shortcomings and knowing he appeared at times to be uncaring, her devotion and adoration meant more to him than she would ever know. True love had captured Ross Poldark’s heart. He hoped to be worthy of such good fortune.

 

 

 


	18. Friday Morning Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble

Ross woke with the sun. He looked over at Demelza, face down in the bed, her shift up over her hips, her tousled hair strewn across the pillow.

”Time to rise.” He kissed her neck. He pushed her shift up further and his lips made a trail down her back. He gently touched her without venturing to close. His hands and mouth caressed and kissed the insides of her thighs, getting excruciatingly close, but pulling back as she rolled over and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Good morning, my lover,” she murmured before she arose to start the day.


	19. Remorseful Drabble.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble

Ross realized the truth was inconsequential. All that truly mattered was Demelza had come home. When she finally drifted into a restless sleep, Ross kept his arms tightly around her. He kissed her temple and smoothed back her long unruly curls. The thought of losing her was more than he could bear. What if she had been with Armitage? It made no difference, for who was he to judge? She was here beside him. She had chosen him. Demelza was the love of his life. His recent indifference to her feelings, shamed him deeply. He prayed she would forgive him.


	20. Friday Night Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex or ross gets a bj

Demelza was a little tipsy. It was Ross’s birthday and she had decided to do something special for him. They didn’t usually celebrate birthdays more than to give a little token and say “Happy Birthday”, but Demelza had lately been besotted with Ross. She thought about him all the time. The way his stubble scratched her neck in a most pleasant way. His long and very adept fingers giving her pleasure. His mouth tasted like port when he kissed her. As she went about her daily chores, his tongue was constantly on her mind. How it flicked her ear and made her shiver or ran down her belly to taste her charms.  

Her breasts became heavy as she thought about his nature’s scythe and how scared she’d been at first and amazed at how hard yet velvety soft it was.

Demelza worked all day on Ross’s surprise. Jud grumbled as he hauled extra wood up to their bed chamber. Prudie tried not to laugh as her mistress set up a table and two chairs in front of their fireplace. But she kept her peace when hauling up extra jugs of water, for mistress had promised her a whole crown if Prudie would just take Jud to the kiddlywink for the whole evening.

At last everything was ready. Jud and Prudie were gone. Jeremy was at Mrs Zacky’s and Demelza was sipping port, perched on the side of the bed, wearing her robe. She heard the door slam and Ross’s familiar voice call out, “Demelza!”  She took a deep breath for that meant there was no turning back. Her plan was set in motion. There would be no bowing out.

“I’m up here, Ross,” she answered before gulping down her port and pouring herself another.

“Are you unwell?” he asked as he opened the door. His brow furrowed as he looked at his wife in her night robe at this time of day. “Demelza, what’s going on?”

“Happy birthday, Ross,” her voice quivered and she stood up and let her gown fall open revealing she had nothing on underneath but her white silk stockings held up by the blue ribbon garters tied around her thighs in saucy bows.

Ross looked at her slim body with its full breasts, her long red curls cascading past her shoulders, her creamy skin glowing in the fire light. His eyes traveled down to the red thatch that covered her merry bit, the sight of which. as ever, made his cock stiffen.

“Come, Ross, sit here, where it’s warm,” Demelza told him. “Let me help you.” And her flabbergasted, yet amused and aroused husband did as he was bid. “How was your day, Ross,” Demelza asked as she knelt to help him take off his boots, her robe barely covering her assets.

“My day was fine. I do see you’ve been busy,” he replied as he leaned back in his chair, happy to be home, ecstatic that the night was going to better than he’d ever imagined.

“Were you busy today?” she asked as she placed his boots by the wardrobe.

“Not in the mine. I worked in the office making ready, for tomorrow everyone expects to be paid.” He lifted one dark eyebrow as he looked at his charming wife.

Demelza handed him a washcloth, “Perhaps you’d like to wash your face.” Ross took the cloth and wiped the day’s grime from his face and hands.  “And would you care for a glass of port?” Demelza handed Ross his glass when he was finished and then took a seat across from him at the table.

Demelza leaned toward Ross, making sure her bosom was uncovered, the pink peaks hard from excitement. She pushed a package toward Ross. “Here  is your present,” she told him.

Ross unwrapped his gift. ”Thank you, my love.” He unfolded the new shirt that he knew Demelza had stitched for him.  Then he looked at her sternly, “Is this to be my only present, Demelza?”

“Oh, no Ross! I made you your favorite meat pie and a hevva cake,” she answered sweetly. “Are you hungry? Shall I serve you?”

“I am hungry, Demelza, but perhaps you have something else in mind for me to sup on,” his eyes twinkled in the flickering flames and his mouth, oh, his mouth. It made her desire well up and she took one more drink for courage. Then she stood up and let the robe fall to the floor where it pooled around her feet.

She walked over to her husband and sank to her knees in front of him, “No, Ross. Tonight I shall sup first.” She pulled his suspenders down and unbuttoned his pants at the waist. Ross lifted his hips so Demelza could pull his breeches off. He removed his shirt and as Demelza settled between his legs she reached up and ran her fingers through the thick, black chest hair that covered Ross’s torso.

Ross reached for Demelza, but she shook her head. Then she took his cock in her hand and squeezed it gently making it harder. She looked up at Ross and while he watched she slowly lowered her head and licked the head of his ramrod before she took him in her mouth. She ran her tongue over him again and then gently sucked. She heard Ross groan and she peeked to see that his head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. It wasn’t at all like she feared. Ross’ s obvious excitement made her happy to please him. She held him as she sucked and licked and realized he tasted just as delectable as he had said of her.

She was wondering what she’d do if he let-go in her mouth, but suddenly,  Ross pulled her up and carried her to the bed.

“Ross was I doing it wrong? Did you not like it?”  Demelza  felt like crying. She was just a miner’s daughter with no sense about anything.

“Oh, my love,” he moaned as he pushed her thighs apart and began to take a slice. He covered her mouth with his and kissed her deeply. As their hips thrust in perfect time,  Ross found his release as Demelza sighed his name.

For a moment they were too spent to move. Ross rubbed her shoulder as he caught his breath. Demelza ran her fingers through his curls. “Ross, I’m cold,” Demelza told him.

“What did you think, you silly girl? It’s January!” he playfully teased her.

They got up and Ross pulled on his breeches. Demelza put on her shift and wrapped up in a shawl. They sat at the table and while Demelza sipped some port, Ross ate his supper.

“Happy birthday, Ross,” Demelza said.

“Thank you, my love. It’s certainly a birthday I will long remember.” He gave her his most devilish smile. “Now, I think it’s time for cake.” He held out his plate as Demelza cut him a piece and he sighed with a contentment his restless soul rarely felt.


	21. baby drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble

Ross sits on the side of the bed and holds Clowance while Demelza eats her soup. He’s amazed by his wife. “She is perfect just like you, my love,” Ross tells Demelza. He studies Clowance and his heart feels almost full. There will always be a part of him that will never stop missing Julia. Ross holds the baby close and breathes deeply. He is falling in love once again.

“Do you you think she looks like Julia, Ross?” asks Demelza. She takes his hand and kisses it. She pretends she doesn’t see the tears in her husband’s eyes.


	22. Friday Night Fantasy……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex on a rainy day in the barn

It was late Friday afternoon, grey clouds were rolling in off the Atlantic and Demelza worked with one eye on the weather, hoping she could get the hay up into the loft before the rain started. Prudie was watching the stew on the fire, and Demelza was doing this last chore so that Ross wouldn’t have to do it when he came home from Truro. She feared he’d be a bit annoyed, because it was not much to his liking that his wife do heavy work, but Demelza did not mind. She was young and strong and if she could get the hay into the loft, then Ross could sit with her by the fire and drink port after supper.

Just as she got the last of the hay in the loft, the storm struck with a roar. “Judas!” she swore out loud. Though it wasn’t far to the house, in such a down pour she’d be soaked to the skin, and thinking about all the drying and bother of wet clothes, Demelza decided to lie down in the loose hay and wait it out.

“Prudie better keep an eye on the food,” she thought to herself.  Demelza worked hard making sure Ross had a good meal every night. She still couldn’t believe she was married to Ross and though she tried not to worry she couldn’t help but fear he might turn her out if she didn’t please him in every way.

The hay was soft and smelled so clean. She was glad she’d gotten it put up before it got wet. Demelza stretched  and yawned. Oh, it felt good to lie down and rest. She could see at bit of the sky from the window from her position in the hay and it looked like the storm was going to hover over Cornwall for a while.

Ross was a good husband, though he was awfully moody sometimes. When he was happy, she never regretted her decision to marry him, especially when they were in bed together. The things he liked to do at first appalled her and she felt sure she would wind up in hell. Yet it felt so good that she never stopped him from his exploring of her body. If anyone had ever told her she would let a man kiss her down there, she would not have believed them! She wondered if Francis ever did such a thing to Elizabeth. She couldn’t imagine Elizabeth  being so wanton as to open her legs and let Francis’s mouth kiss her bower.

Without thinking, Demelza’s hand found her way under her petticoat and she pretended her fingers were Ross’s. She lightly stroked herself until her fingers easily glided in and out and when she found that little place that Ross had showed her, she closed her eyes and thought about the book Ross had found hidden in the library.

At first she been embarrassed to look at the exotic prints, but after Jud and Prudie would go to bed, Demelza would sit in Ross’s lap at Joshua’s old desk and they would look at the pictures together. Shunga Ross called them from some that far away country, Japan. Ross teased her to pick one out and they would try it sometime. Of course his hand would be down her bodice and she knew all he wanted was for her to take him into her mouth, as was depicted in so many of the pictures,  but she couldn’t do what he wanted quite yet.

Thinking about it, alone in the loft, made her wish Ross was here. Maybe she would bring herself to do it once if it would make him happy. The one she herself was particular to was the lady looking out a window her arms resting on the sill, while the man took her from behind, with one hand caressing the woman’s breasts, while the other hand teased her mossy mound. Demelza arched into her own fingers as she thought of Ross doing that to her.

“Demelza!”

Her eyes flew open and there was Ross, his head and shoulders in the opening above the ladder. Though his voice had been stern, the smile on his face let her know he was far from displeased.

“Demelza Poldark,” he said as he climbed the rest of the way into the loft. “Serving Venus yourself, I see.”

“Judas, Ross! You about made my heart stop. What are you thinking? Sneaking about like a tom cat.”

“I never thought I would find you with your clothes half off sprawled in the hay,” was his retort as he pulled off his boots and climbed into the hay beside her. He kissed her neck and pulled her close. “What were you thinking about, my love?” he whispered in her ear.

“Those pictures, Ross.” And she buried her hands in her face and rolled away from him.

Ross turned so he was facing her back and he put his arms around her and pressed up against her. He worked one hand up under her skirts and found her sweetness still wet. “Which picture exactly. Tell me!” He demanded as his long fingers teased her to breathlessness. “Not that picture of the lady looking at the apple tree while her husband has his way?”

“Yes, Ross.” To Ross’s surprise, Demelza reached behind her, unbuttoned the front of his breeches and freeing him, wrapped her warm hand around his shaft.

“And would you object if I had my way with you?” Ross asked as he started unlacing her bodice to free one full white breast so that he could fondle the light pink rose bud and lightly pinch it until it stood up right.

“No, Ross.” Her hand tightened around him and she began to stroke him up and down. “Please, Ross.”

“But, Demelza, it’s still light out, and I’m afraid these clothes will have to come off. What if Jud or Prudie see us.”

“Judas, Ross you know they will never come out in this rain.”

“Then you determine that I can …,” and he whispered the forbidden word that made Demelza’s cheeks turn bright red.

“Yes, Ross.”

“Help me out of my clothes,” he told her and Ross held his arms up as she lifted his shirt over his head. He stretched out on his back as she slide his breeches down and threw them across the loft.

“Now let me watch as you take off that skirt and petticoat.” They soon joined his shirt and pants across the loft.  “No not your bodice,” he ordered.   I rather like the idea of it staying on.”

“There’s your window and we do have an apple tree. Go and pretend I’m not here, that you are just looking out thinking about eating a nice, ripe apple.”

Demelza knelt in front of the window, and Ross made his way and sat behind her. He grasped her waist and guided her down upon his sugar stick. “Yes,” he gasped as he felt himself slide in. “Now madame, may I sample your commodities?”

He felt his wife tremble as his fingers found that hidden place. He reached his other hand around and he cupped the breast that was free from her lacings.

From the yard, anyone approaching Nampara would think that Demelza was daydreaming at the open window waiting for the rain to end so serene was her expression. The sound of the pouring rain hid the moans that could not help but escape her lips as her husband did his best to please her.

“Say my name, Demelza,” Ross’s voice was hoarse with desire.

“Ross!” His thrust was deep and his fingers unyielding as he brought her closer and closer. He gently bit her shoulder as he held his own satisfaction back hoping they would find release together.

Lightning flashed and thunder crashed as Demelza called out his name once more and Ross let himself go as Demelza sat back on his lap, spent from love making.

Then she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and kissed him. “Ross, how long will it take us to get through that book do you think?”

“Mmmm, my love, I think we have the rest of our lives to find out. Are you in a hurry?” He kissed her softly.

“No, Ross, I’m not in a hurry, I just want to try them all!” She smiled as he got up and lead her back to the pile of hay. “Do you think less of me now that…that, well, Ross, I never thought that love making would be like this.”

Ross nuzzled his wife’s neck and held her tight.  “To tell the truth, Demelza, I never thought it would be like this, either.”

They laid there quietly listening to the rain and then as suddenly as it had started the storm was over. Laughing together they got dressed and made their way down to to the barn where Darky stood patiently, still saddled.

“I brought you a present from Truro,” Ross told Demelza as he pulled a bottle of brandy from his saddle bags.

“Oh, Ross! It’s French!” She reached up and kissed her husband. “You are too good to me!”

“Be gone. I’ll be in as soon as I settle the horse,” he said. “And don’t let Jud or Prudie see that bottle or it won’t last the night!” Ross watched as his wife walked across the yard. “No, my love, I am the lucky one,” he said quietly into the twilight. Then he stabled his horse,  whistling softly and wondering at his good fortune.

(Sorry, I’m  obsessed with the hidden book of erotica in 18th century Cornwall)

 

 

 


	23. sexy Romelza…..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ross finds a book of erotic etchings that belonged to his father

July, of 1787, was sunny and warm. Though he had yet to admit it to himself, Ross was in love. Heady with the pleasure of daily passion, he found himself in a more playful mood than he could remember. In fact the idea occurred to him that he could take a day off from the mine and spend it with Demelza.

But the other thing that had Ross worked up was the discovery of a Japanese book of etchings he had found hidden in the library. Ross recalled vividly finding this book as a young boy with Claude Anthony. When their father realized what they were looking at, he’d explained it was a book of shunga,  a Japanese art form depicting women and men in erotic poses. Joshua had been quite matter of fact and had sent the boys outside to play. Ross had forgotten about it until a month or so ago, while pulling up some damaged floor boards had found the book where Joshua must have hidden it from prying eyes.

Now that he was an adult he understood what he was seeing. And the etching of the sea creature in amorous congress with a lady was the one that he couldn’t stop thinking of. He safely hid the book, this time carefully wrapping it in one of Joshua’s old shirts before placing it in a wooden box and once in place, securely nailing it under the new floor boards.

On Saturday, he worked his shift until mid afternoon. Sunday was a day of rest and except for Ross or Zacky or Henshawe, the mine would be empty. Ross made a point to tell both men not to come to Wheal Leisure on the morrow. “Take a day and spend it with your families.” So preoccupied with his surprise for Demelza, he didn’t see the looks that passed between the two other men.

Ross had come to the conclusion that there was no way to get away from Jud and Prudie except to leave Nampara. The notion of going away with Demelza and being alone with her was one he couldn’t shake. So, taking Verity into his confidence he concocted a plan to be alone with his wife.

When he arrived home there was a note from Verity asking that Ross and Demelza come to Trenwith this very afternoon for dinner and stay through Sunday. Of course, Demelza was horrified by the idea and it was last minute she had no time to prepare. Ross had to demand  she obey him and very reluctantly Demelza gave in.

“I look a fright and I’m not ready to meet your uncle or your cousins. Oh, Ross please let’s not go.”

“You look fine. It’s only Verity and Aunt Agatha at Trenwith. Uncle and Francis and Elizabeth have gone to stay with the Chynoweths for  Elizabeth’s father’s birthday,” Ross explained to a very skeptical Demelza.

“I know this is sudden, but I fear Verity is lonely and looking to amuse Aunt Agatha. For my sake will you say yes?” His brown eyes looked at her beseechingly and he lifted her chin with his forefinger until she met his gaze.

“Yes, Ross,” she answered reluctantly.

“Thank you, my love!” Ross kissed Demelza. “I must go back to the mine. I’ll return as soon as possible so get ready and we will go to Trenwith forthwith.”

Ross hurried to the barn and got the basket of things they would need for the night. He rode Darky to the mine, and made the mining office of Wheal Leisure as romantic as he,  Ross,  could possibly manage. He’d learned a few things since his marriage to Demelza and besides port and cheese and bread, he knew that flowers and something sweet would be needed. Added to all this, Ross piled in the extra blankets he had been airing out.

Once at the office, Ross made a pallet on the floor. He put the flowers in Henshawe’s mug, and found Zacky’s cache of candles. He left the basket of food on the desk, and headed back to Nampara.

“Demelza!” Ross called as he strode into the kitchen. “Demelza!”

“Judas! Ross, I’m coming!” Demelza hurried down the stairs with her carpet bag.

“You won’t need that,” said Ross. And Demelza looked at him as if he’d suddenly sprouted another head.

“And what am I to sleep in, Ross? What would Verity and Aunt Agatha think?” She looked so startled that Ross was afraid she’d decide not to go.

“Of course, what was I thinking. Come now, we have just enough time to get there before dark if we hurry.” Ross took Demelza’s bag and carried it for her as they made their way towards Trenwith.

As the mine loomed ahead, Ross said, “Do you mind too much if we stop at Leisure? I have forgotten something I wanted to show Aunt Agatha.”

“Of course, Ross!” Demelza’s mood had improved measurably since walking along the ocean and holding Ross’s hand.

Demelza happily followed Ross into the mining office. He started lighting candles and and Demelza noticed the pallet on the floor.

Ross got the bottle of port out and the two glasses he’d wrapped carefully in a dish cloth. “Demelza, I lied. We aren’t going to Trenwith. We are spending the night here. Alone.” He poured them each a glass of port and handed one to his wife.

“Ross!” Demelza smiled at Ross. Her relief at being spared the agony of  Trenwith was so apparent that he chuckled.

“So you are not angry, my love? You are not very disappointed?” He took a drink from his glass.

“Ross how could I be angry? And flowers! You even brought flowers. Oh, Ross!” She swallowed all her port in one swallow. Then laughed and held out her glass for more.

Ross filled her glass and then got a blanket and the bottle. “Let’s go down to the cove and watch the sunset.”

Demelza, removed her cloak and found her shawl in her bag. “Oh, Ross, lets!”

They made their way to the beach and Demelza remembered the time she watched Ross bathe naked after he’d been out all night at a ball in Truro, at this very cove. Ross spread the blanket out on the sand. For a while they watched the the clouds and the birds and as the sun began to set, Ross took Demelza in his arms and started kissing her.

Demelza responded very enthusiastically until Ross started unlacing her bodice. She wiggled away from her husband and sat up. “Ross! What are you thinking? Out here where a body could be seen! Ross!”

Ross could see that Demelza was truly scandalized and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Now, my dear, you know that no one is likely to come upon us down here.”

“But, Ross it just aint decent! Taking off our clothes and being….naked! Ross, how could you suggest such a thing?”

“But my dear, you know I’ve been swimming here many times. If fact didn’t you once spy on me? I seem to recall you telling me that you had seen me, dare I say it? Naked right here in this cove.”  His eyes had such a merry twinkle and his smile was so impish, that Demelza couldn’t resist.

“Ross,” she murmured as she kissed him. She began to undo the buttons of his linen waistcoat as her husband’s deft fingers resumed untying and releasing the many closures that held Demelza’s clothes together.

Ross‘s lips and fingers soon had Demelza softly moaning. His mouth first teased her pink rose buds atop her lucious breasts and as she moved under him, he felt her begin to stroke his very hard brush. Ross began his way downward stopping to kiss her belly and then further down to nip the inside of her thighs.

Her hands were tangled in his curls when Ross vividly recalled the picture of the octopus with his head between the legs of a very aroused woman and he gently began kissing Demelza’s secret place.

Suddenly,  Ross found his head in a vise like grip between Demelza’s knees as she pulled frantically at his hair. “Ross! Judas! Stop!”

“You’ll have to let go or I will be unable to breathe!” came his muffled voice from between her legs and he very naughtily resumed his exploration, this time with his tongue.

Demelza freed herself and sat up. “Ross! What are you thinking! Why, how could you even….”

Ross laughed.  “We are married. And you are so delectable I want to taste every bit of your charms!”

Demelza hit his arm and then pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face.  “Oh, Ross.”

Ross took her hand and pulled her to her feet. In the moonlight her creamy white skin glowed. “Let us swim a while. Perhaps it will calm us.” And Ross lead Demelza into the peaceful shallow waters of the cove. There they swam and laughed and floated under the stars.

“Ross, whatever made you  think to do such a thing?” Demelza asked quietly. “Have you ever done such things with other ladies?”

Ross swam over to Demelza. “No. It never occurred to me until I met you.” Ross took his floating wife into his arms and was relieved when he felt her relax under his caresses. The water helped his hands glide over her skin and Demelza kept her eyes closed as she allowed her husband to explore and tease her mossy vale into into a state of desire she had not before felt.

Without a word, Ross picked Demelza up and carried her from the sea and placed her gently on the blanket. There he resumed his loving adoration of his wife. Patiently he kissed her willing mouth and then when she showed no resistance, he drifted downward, savoring every inch of Demelza, whose only response was a quiet moan from the back of her throat. When at last he reached her bower of bliss, she bent her legs and opened them for him. His mouth and tongue tasting for the first time the essence of his wife. He remembered the etching and his arms stretched upwards until his hands found Demelza’s breasts. Her breathing became fast and urgent as his fingers toyed with her nipples and his mouth at last found the nub buried at the top of her garter.

This time there was no resistance. Demelza thrust her hips, as she gently, but urgently held his head. Ross licked and sucked in a place she had never imagined a man would desire in such a way.

Ross could feel the quivers that signaled Demelza was about to find relief. “Oh, Ross! Oh, Ross!” she groaned over and over until at last she screamed his name.

Then she tugged him up, and as he lay across her, she pulled him in and kissed him. The shock of tasting herself for the first time made her pause. “If this is what you’ve been desiring I’m glad we aren’t at home.” She giggled at the thought of Jud and Prudie breaking down the bed chamber door to save her.  “Ross what was that?”

“That, my love, was a let-go.”  

“Oh, of course.” She hadn’t grown up with so many brothers not to know what Ross meant. “I didn’t know ladies could… well, you know. Do that.”

Demelza soon realized that Ross’s shaft of delight was poking against her leg. She found herself aching to feel him inside of her and she began stroking his buttocks and as she kissed him. As he entered her, she realized at last why Ross was always so happy and content after love. She smiled up at the twinkling stars as her husband trust his way to his own release.

“Demelza!” he called her name as from a far, and then, spent, he rolled to his side and held her in his arms.  They rested and listened to the soft lapping of the water upon the shore. Then when he felt Demelza shiver, they gathered their things and laughing made their way to the mine.

Ross brought a dipper of water and rinsed their feet. Once inside they sat at Henshawe’s desk and ate the cheese and bread and drank the rest of the port.

After Ross blew out all the candles and he and Demelza were snuggled together on the pallet, Demelza asked, “Ross, where did you learn of such things?”

“Hmmmmm, well, Joshua had a book,” he answered sleepily.

“And where is this book?”

“Hidden safely under the floorboards of the library,” he told her.

“Will you show me this book?”

“Only if you promise to scream my name when you learn of all the things I might want.” He kissed her forehead. “Go to sleep,” he ordered.

But Demelza was far from sleepy. All she could think of was Ross’s mouth making her feel pleasure she had never before imagined. She wondered how long it would be before he would be so inclined to try again.

 


	24. Saturday night bath…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ross gives Demelza a bath

Demelza had been gone all day. A village girl was giving birth, and Dwight had sent a note requesting Demelza’s help. When the note arrived, Demelza had grabbed the bottle of elderberry wine, kissed Ross on the cheek, and hurried down the path.

Prudie had gone to visit her sister and for the first time in ages, Ross was alone. After he had fed the livestock, he was grateful to find a plate of food covered with a clean cloth in the pantry for his mid day meal. Then as the mantle clock chimed 3, Ross realized if they were going to bathe this Saturday night, it would be up to him to fill the old tin tub with hot water.

What a chore! Demelza worked like a dog to keep Nampara going day to day, and Ross realized he had just come to expect clean clothes, dinner at night, and a hot bath once a week, not to mention the animals and the garden being tended to. His wife never complained and took time to make their home a comfortable, peaceful place.

After the tub was almost full, Ross put one last kettle on, and making certain the fire was banked properly, saddled up Darky and went to find Demelza.

On the cliff path, above Hendrawna Beach, Ross met up with Demelza walking from the village. “Ross, how good of you to come find me.” She took his offered hand and mounted the horse in front of her husband as Ross made room for her on the saddle.

Demelza leaned against Ross as they slowly ride home. He heard her sigh and imagined he could feel her weariness. “And the babe? Is all well?” he asked.

“Thankfully. For a while I feared both mother and child would be lost, but Dwight knew just what to do.” They entered the barnyard, and Ross jumped down and helped Demelza to the ground.

“I’m very sorry to ask you, but can you take Darky in? I’ll feed him in a while. I’ve forgotten something.”

“Yes, Ross,” said Demelza and she lead the animal to his stall.

Ross hurried into the house.  The last kettle was gently bubbling and he added that hot water to the bath. From the medicine chest he found a bottle of rose water and added a generous amount to the bath. Then he poured Demelza some port.

Demelza came into the kitchen and removed her cloak and reached for her apron.

“No, my dear. No more work for you.” Ross said gently as he handed Demelza her glass.

“Ross! What is this! You’ve drawn the bath?” Her surprised both pleased him and made him feel guilty. He didn’t do enough for her and was ashamed he had taken her for granted.

“Is it not only fair that I take my turn after all the times I’ve come home from the mine weary from a hard day.” He grinned at her. “Drink your port, like a good wife.”

“Yes, Ross!” And not being shy about her love of port, Demelza drank down the small dram in one toss. The rich, tawny port spread a warmth through her body and suddenly she was less tired than she had thought.

Ross stood in front of her and began to unlace her bodice.”Let me help you Demelza,” he said with mock sternness and he began to undress his wife, pulling her top down to expose her creamy white shoulders. He undid the waist of her skirt and let it pool to the floor. As she stood there in her chemise and undergarments, Ross poured her another drink. “Drink it all Demelza. You’ve had a long day.”

“Ross! Wait! I’ll spill my port.” She giggled as he removed the rest of her garments and soon she was standing before the fire with nothing on.

Wordlessly, Ross helped her into the tub. He folded a bath sheet and placed it under her head. Demelza leaned back and  groaned with pleasure as the hot water soothed her aching body. “Oh, Ross! This is heaven!”

Ross got a clean rag and some of Demelza’s special soap that came from the shop in Truro. On second thought, he discarded the wash rag and lathered up his hands. Gently he rubbed Demelza’s shoulders, and then he moved his hands over her breasts, marvelling at their perfection, and then down her belly, teasing her only briefly, before washing each of her long legs and paying particular attention to every toe, before making his way  back up her body.

To his surprise, Demelza suddenly submerged her whole self and came up from the water, her hair dripping wet and a smile on her face. “Ross, what would people say if they knew you were giving me a bath?”

“I think they’d be very jealous,” he replied.

Demelza laughed. “You know I think there’s room for two, Ross.” She put her arms around her husband’s neck and pulled him fully clothed into the bath. Though he protested,  they both knew he was only joking and soon his wet clothes joined hers on the floor.

One long pale arm reached out and found the bottle of port. “I can’t reach a glass, but I think you will make do.” She watched as he drank from the bottle.

“Come here, my love,” growled Ross as he pulled her to him with one arm and took another swig of port. Then they relaxed in the warm water, arms and legs entwined, enjoying the solitude they rarely experienced.

At last the water cooled and Ross got out and wrapped himself in a towel warmed by the glowing embers before helping Demelza dry off. “Sit here,” and to Demelza’s utter delight Ross slowly and gently combed out her long damp curls. He refilled her glass and found one for himself. He settled himself on the floor at Demelza’s feet and for once there was no sense of duty left undone or chores that had to be completed. As he leaned against his wife he realized that he was indeed happy and for the moment content and it occurred to him that he had indeed found true love.

 

Inspired by:

 


End file.
